Once in a blue moon
by MystiqueShines
Summary: It's not just a blue moon. It's a blue moon. Once, in a blue moon. (Smurf Fanfiction) After a vision Papa has, he's frightened. This is a rare, once in your life moment that any one (or smurf) could experience. There's more of them. But not just ordinary, male smurfs. Smurfettes. Just like the original Smurfette. You don't find many Smurfettes. This is once in a blue moon.


Smurf Village

O N E

_This is a Smurf fan fiction. A friend wanted me to write it because I'm in an advanced writing & reading class and she may or may not have found my hidden stories I write when I'm bored so I'm kinda being forced. Also, she loves Smurfs and she noticed the lack of Smurfs on this website so She gave me food, cola and she's watching me right now as I write so, yeah, forced. Also, we learn the new characters names in this almost straight away. _

_This document came to 2,234 words._

_Hope you guys enjoy! - Soph_

* * *

Smurf berry picking; even the word brought some means of joy to the most grouchy of Smurfs.

But today wasn't one of those days.

Only a few from the village had dared to trek out early in the morning, before others even dared to yawn. The sun hadn't come over the thick bristles properly yet, it's lone rays dancing across the cobble stones in miss-matched rectangles. Slow creaks of doors opened every now and then, and the square was soon bursting with life in a matter of hours.

Rehearsals, chores, jobs - everyone had something to do or at least someone to hang around with. Papa was on his morning stroll, a large book placed on his fingers and every now and then, a cheerful "morning papa!" would be heard and he'd wave, a smile hidden beneath his unruly whiskers. His worn red hat sat atop his head, blue ears peeking out from the bottom. Bright blue eyes scanned the wrinkled pages of the unknown book, until he felt a presence fall into step beside him. "Good morning, Smurfette."

The blond giggled and laced her arm through her papa's, gaining his undivided attention. "Good morning, papa. So, what are you smurfing?" Her white smurf hat sat neatly on her blond locks, which reached the middle of her back. Her own blue eyes shone with morning earliness and want for hearing papa's answer. Her white dress pooled around her knees flatteringly, and her own heels held her up a little higher than she normally would, and she was still a few inches lower than papa.

He chuckled and closed the book gently, handing it too her. "Just a few incantations," he said, shrugging. "I feel a vision is going to smurf itself to me tonight," his four-fingered hand patted Smurfette's arm comfortingly, as her reaction reminded him of the last time a vision had come too him. The last time they had almost lost one another to a frightful enemy, Gargamel. "Do not worry, my little smurf. Enjoy your day and I'll tell you exactly what happened. Also, I believe it is going to turn out Smurfy." he concluded, giving her a gently pat and receiving his book before a smile lit up her face.

"Okay papa," she pressed her lips to his cheek in a daughter's goodbye kiss, and skipped away to join the others, readying themselves for smurf berry picking. He chuckled quietly and his gaze went to the book in his hands once more, and he continued his way back to his mushroom.

The thick dark door was easily pushed through, papa's head still stuck in the book as he muttered the words below his breath. Still talking to himself, his other free hand would scrap up ingredients for the vision potion, twisting and crushing between his fingers and mixing in liquids, changing the colors over and over again until a calm blue settled into the cauldron in the middle of the room. A thin mist snaked around the rim of the pot, curling in the air like gnarled fingers, threatening to choke the air out of the room. Papa threw open a window.

It was time. The pull of the vision was at it's strongest. He gripped the sides of the inky black cauldron tightly, and the mists surrounded him, twirling and spinning in confusing curls, branching out of the small cauldron and showing a translucent picture. Grunts and echoes of a fight, and a blue shoe was the first to appear out of the vision. Papa's eyes widened. Following up the shoe, the physique of a dark haired Smurfette stood in front of him, glaring up at whatever she had missed.

Not only was it that she was a Smurfette, that caught papa off guard, but the color of her eyes. Every smurf that has ever existed had bright blue eyes, the same shade of their own skin. But this Smurfette - her eyes were an enchanting green!

His eyes widened until the vision changed, now the vision weaving through the cobble stones of the Smurf village, to where a large crowd was gathered, and in the center, papa himself stood before five Smurfettes, hair and eyes of all shades. A small chuckle reverberated out of him in the vision, a kind smile on his face.

Then, through the chatter, he heard feminine voices strike up as he asked them their names.

_"Keira,"_

_"Tilly,"_

_"Maya,"_

_"Willow,"_

_"Seren,"_

The whispers died away, and another image, the soft tendrils of smoke were soon about to drift, but not before an image of one of the Smurfs in the village, was seen to be sat talking tentatively and comfortingly to one of the new Smurfettes, his arm thrown across her shoulders as she huddled next to him. Her hair was draped across him, and a sad smile covered his hardly-seen face. Papa couldn't pin point whose voice it was that was speaking, as the vision soon diminished, and he was ripped back into reality.

His breathing was quicker. His pulse was beating faster than it should, and his heart threatened to burst from between his ribs. Sweats laced his shoulders, as his eyes searched around the room, as if the five new Smurfettes would appear before his eyes. Nothing. Just a dark room used to figure out his fate.

Then he heard it.

Then the door was thrown open.

Hefty stumbled in, eyes wide as others followed, and he realized - the whole village was stood outside his mushroom, for reasons unknown to him.

That was until Hefty spoke.

The large Smurf was breathing heavily, as he leaned against the wall. Papa's eyes widened as well as his, and he raced towards the Smurf. "Hefty! Smurfever is the matter?"

As Hefty went to open his mouth, he almost collapsed, both Handy and Poet smurf coming to grab him as he fell forwards, and papa motioned for them to sit outside. Smurfs shuffled away from where they stood in clumps so that he could sit down on the few circular stones that made a path to his house. As the two let Hefty sit, handing him some water to quench his thirst, papa turned to the Smurfs around him.

"Okay, what happened?"

Hunter Smurf decided to answer, as he was closest to papa. "W-We don't know, papa," he answered, shrugging his shoulders, jingling the arrows over his shoulder. His hand came up to grab his smurf hat, and stroked the feather that was stick into the rim, an unconscious act when he was unsure or frightened. "He ran into the village, smurfing like he'd run a smurfathon. He was talking about a fight in the forest and that Hefty had to see you," explained the archer, his hand drooping down towards his hips when he finished.

Papa nodded and looked down towards the now, more-calmly breathing after letting the cool liquid slip down his throat. A firm hand came to rest on his shoulder and the muscled Smurf turned to see papa on his haunches, looking at him with a steady gaze.

"Hefty, what happened?"

"A fight," answered Hefty, instantly. A chorus of gasps escaped from the crowd around them and silent chatter exploded in the middle of the sea of smurfs, before he spoke again. "Azrael and Gargamel again, papa. But...they weren't Smurfs that we knew. Best fighters I've seen so far, no offense to Fighter Smurf,"

"It's okay, as long as I get a smurfing match against them!" came the reply from the back, sending a well-needed laugh through the crowd.

Hefty rolled his eyes and raised the cup to his lips again, taking a sip and passing the cup to another Smurf. "But, again, they weren't Smurfs we knew. Who knows how many Smurfs are out there, right now, fighting Gargamel or some other foes," said the unsure Smurf, biting his lip.

This shocked everyone, as they weren't listening well the first time. They were too scared for their own good. More Smurfs? They were the only Smurfs in the forest! Or that they know of...

A tinge of electric panic surged through the crowd of one hundred, sending them into an uproar of fright. Hefty winced at the panic he had caused. Papa rolled his eyes and patted Hefty on the shoulder a silent thank you for this new information. As papa went to raise a hand and to quieten down the yelling, a shrill whistle interrupted him. Further down the line of Smurfs near him, Gutsy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes dramatically, before looking to papa to continue.

"Thank you, Gutsy," he praised, before turning to the crowd that had gone into complete silence. A gentle smile covered his lips as he chuckled, and you could almost feel the calm radiate from the once panicked crowd. "My little Smurfs, there is nothing to be terrified of. This is a new chance for friendship. But, we shall smurf a response team to document this...brawl in the woods. Hefty, how far is it?"

"Only a little way in, papa."

Papa nodded at Hefty and said to the crowd again, "don't worry, we will smurf this out. Now, go back to your day, but no more Smurf berry picking for the rest of the day, my little Smurfs. We don't exactly know how they will react if we are nearby."

An audible groan chorused through the crowd at the mention of no more Smurf berry picking, but they obeyed, even rebellious Smurf, who was too freaked out by this entire ordeal to act in his own wishes and went off with the crowd.

Smurfette instantly came to papa's side, eyes wide with concern as she was flanked by her familiar friends - Grouchy, Brainy, Clumsy and Gutsy. Her small hand came to curls around his forearm, squeezing it. "Oh papa, what happens if those Smurfs aren't friendly? What happens if they aren't Smurfs at all? Oh, that would be horrible if they were unfriendly, papa! What if-" Smurfette was cut off abruptly by the others, telling her to "smurf it!"

Papa shared a worrisome glance with the others and sighed, patting her hand fatherly. "I don't know, Smurfette. I'll smurf together the team, and we'll find out. Today." he promised, nodding at the end of his sentence. When papa realized that that wasn't the answer they wanted, he gestured them into his mushroom, letting Hefty disappear into the clump of Smurfs waiting for him.

"Papa, I think I should be on that response team," suggested Gutsy as the door shut softly behind them. Confused looks were sent his way, when Grouchy stepped forwards.

"What? No! You can't just ask though!" he growled, crossing his arms across his chest, and glaring Gutsy down. The Scottish Smurf merely rolled his eyes and turned to papa for confirmation.

Papa mused on this, searching his cupboards for the small brown satchel he kept with the sparkling burgundy crystals trapped inside it's fabric walls. It was soon located behind the thick closet in the corner and he pulled out the crystals from within the bag. He turned to the others, and cocked a bushy white eyebrow. Then nodded, "well, I will need bravery. Also, Brainy I'll need you and..."

"Oh! Oh! Papa, please!? I promise I won't Smurf up this time! Please!" begged Clumsy, waving his hand in the air behind the others. Grouchy groaned and went to open his mouth with a snark retort, when Gutsy threw a hand over his mouth from behind, whispering a warning into his ear. There was no need to hurt Clumsy's feelings.

Just as papa was about to decline Clumsy's question, Smurfette jumped in. "Uh papa, I know you may think Clumsy's really...well, clumsy, but he has other qualities! He's compassionate and he's sweet to everyone! He only...falls a lot." she said, slipping her arm through Clumsy's, who blushed a beet-root red and thanked her.

Papa bit his lower lip gently, before saying, "Well, I was going ask that favor of you, Smurfette;" then, guilt found it's way into his veins when he noticed Clumsy's let down expression, and produced the crystals, and shoved one into Clumsy's hand. "But, if you think you'd need the help, then go ahead."

Clumsy's frown soon disappeared, and a bright smile lit up his face. He gripped the crystal tightly in his hands and grinned at papa, finally feeling accomplished instead of klutzy. "I won't Smurf you down, papa."

The elder Smurf smiled as he handed out the crystals, before turning to Grouchy and pushing the crystal into his hand. Grouchy's brow furrowed as papa shuffled away to a different cupboard to retrieve an unknown object. "Wait, why am I going? Papa?"

Papa dug into the cabinet further, looking around for another satchel, before his hand connected with the thick leather and an impressed noise escaped his throat. He tugged on the leather strap before the bag fell into his hands and he passed it too Grouchy. He informed with a smile, and kind eyes, showing he had no ulterior motive to the words he uttered next. "Because, there may be conflict and you'll most likely understand them better. Also, to get to where the fight is, you will have to ask Hefty the way. He never did smurf me that information."

"Papa? Why do we have the bag?"

"There are weapons inside it," before the shocked reactions could appear, papa quickly interjected, "In case it gets that dire into the situation."

"And the crystals?"

"If you can't get out and they trap you - they'll help." he reassured, before pulling the five smurfs into his embrace, holding them close to him. He squeezed them close, scared this would be the last he held them. "Be safe, my Smurfs."

Gutsy peeled away from the embrace and smiled at papa gently as he made his way to the door. "Don' worry, papa," he sent a subtle wink to the older Smurf, as he opened the door. "We'll be good lil' Smurflings, don' worry," he informed, earning a laugh before making his way towards Hefty.

"Smurf you later, papa!" Brainy and Clumsy both said together and followed after Gutsy, who was just walking away from Hefty towards the barrier of the Invisibility shield. Grouchy followed soon after, saluting papa as he left. Leaving Smurfette and papa alone.

As she reached the door and papa turned to his cauldron, hoping to bring back the vision, Smurfette turned. She twisted on her heel and launched herself at papa, winding her arms around his neck in a squeezing embrace, and papa didn't fail to bring her closer either, since the old Smurf was scared. Scared they wouldn't come back. Scared it was those Smurfettes from the vision. Scared...because papa was just plain scared.

"In case we don't come back," croaked Smurfette, before detaching herself from him and jogging after the others, and disappeared through the invisibility shield, into the forest. Into danger. Into the real world. A world he couldn't protect him from.

Papa stood in the doorway, watching as the invisibility shield shimmered and bounced from the irritation of someone walking through it, before settling down. His hand touched the cracked carvings of his door frame, and he prayed, those Smurfettes weren't another design of Gargamel's.

_Please, if it is those Smurfettes, please be Smurfy._


End file.
